


Sketch Artist

by k8ln713



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8ln713/pseuds/k8ln713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward sees many people around him and captures their lives in sketches. One day he sees Bella and is enraptured by her beauty, her unknowingly becoming his muse. They meet and she discovers his talents and secret. Soon they feel a love sketched just for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn April 10, 2012
> 
> Hello! So this story was inspired by a banner I saw and eventually adopted for this story. Banner is on my blog, k8ln713fanfic.blogspot.com) and I adopted it by Christag Banners, christagbanners.blogspot.com. So thanks for letting me adopt the banner! :D
> 
> And thanks Ashley for prereading as always! Love you girl! xoxo
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does.

**~Sketch Artist~**

Summer…

Edward loved the season. It felt so nice to not have to be bundled up for forever. He could break out the tee shirts, the shorts, not needing to wear long sleeve shirts and sweaters.

What was also good about summer was not needing to be working. He was an art teacher in a high school and even for an art class he had to wear dress shirts and khakis.

He was happy everytime summer came around.

Edward was twenty-seven and his favorite thing to do since he was a kid was drawing. And as he grew older, as he learned new techniques from videos and pamphlets, his sketches got better and better. And now they seemed near perfect.

His favorite thing to do when it was warm outside was to sketch something in the park. And now that it was summer and he wasn't working, except down at a bar every few nights, he could cherish the warm air all day if he wanted to.

What he does is just sit down on a bench, look around and find something inspirational and draw it, whether it was a tree, the bridge overlooking the small lake in the park, or a person. He prefers to people watch until he finds someone and just draws them. He has photographic memory, too, so they could be there for a few minutes and then disappear, and Edward won't be kicking himself later on for not finishing a drawing. He remembers every movement, every expression, what they were wearing… he remembers it all.

Edward hopes that one day he could build up a decent portfolio and send in an application to the art school in the city. He wants to learn more and be more than just an art teacher who teaches the subject to ungrateful teenagers, who don't find an interest in it at all. He wishes he could do it now, but he can't afford it. A teacher makes shit in this economy. Him building up a really big portfolio would help him prove he's good enough to go on a scholarship. But for now, he'll endure being a teacher and enjoy just using his free time to sketch life around him.

Bella is a girl who thinks she's invisible. No one ever really found her as the type of person who they'd want to be seen with or be with. She's had only a few relationships and all of them failed because she felt she wasn't good enough. She only finds comfort in doing her job as a math teacher in a junior high school and taking strolls in the park to clear her head.

She especially loved summer because of its warmth and freedom from her job. She loves her job, but when it gets down to the last couple of weeks in May, she is like the students, eagerly waiting for the three o'clock bell to ring so they could be free and one day closer to summer vacation. Teaching takes its toll on her and she loves it when she can have three months all to herself before she can start a new year.

The park she frequents has a lovely lake where a bridge goes over it. The view is so beautiful and she likes to people watch, to see the children laughing and squealing in delight, enjoying that it's summer, and young and old couples just being together. She wishes she had it all – a husband (even just a boyfriend who loves her for her) and a family. At twenty-six, shouldn't she well be on her way at having that?

* * *

 

About a few weeks into June, Edward's just sitting on the park bench that's on the bridge, looking around to find his inspiration of the day. He hasn't come across it yet, so he just sits there and watches, playing it off as just enjoying being in the fresh air.

He sees a couple sitting on another park bench kissing, and he desperately wants that with a woman. It's been awhile since he's had a woman in his arms to call his own, to feel her from the inside out. But he just never found one who was quite it for him. Then he looks away and sees a few teen boys skateboarding along the length of the bridge, doing a trick at the end before skating off.

Finally, when he feels he's about to give up today finding something to draw on the bridge, deciding to just leave this part of the park and find a place somewhere else, he sees a woman standing on the bridge, overlooking the water. Her long brown hair is swaying the wind and she just takes it in. She's wearing a light blue summer dress that exposes her arms and long legs. Edward wishes she would just turn around so he could see her face, but she hasn't.

But he finally finds his source of inspiration today and gets to sketching, his charcoal running across the sketch pad notebook smoothly. He draws out the scene perfectly, the way her body stands with her torso hanging a bit over the railing and her backside jutted out some. The way her hair blew out to the right in the wind. It was by far his most favorite sketch to date.

He was so entranced in the sketch that he didn't realize that it was already sunset and the mystery woman was gone. He only hopes that this wasn't a one time thing.

The next few days it's the same.

Edward sees his mystery woman and sketches her.

Unbeknownst to Bella, she's Edward's mystery woman. She doesn't know that as she looks at the lake on the bridge or was just walking along it, smiling because it was a very nice day, she is being watched and is being the subject of a sketch by a lonely man.

Edward realizes it's a pattern. This woman comes around two o'clock everyday. She's always on the bridge, whether walking along it to get to one side of the park from the other, or sits on a bench, or looks over the water.

He finds her as the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. And he can't stop sketching her. Thankfully he can just drop whatever sketch he was previously doing before her arrival and draw her completely, then return to that sketch later on that night. But that's what he does – he drops he sketch he was doing to focus on sketching her.

Edward realizes that this beautiful brunette had become his muse.

Just so he didn't sketch the same thing over and over again when it came to his muse, he would picture a different surrounding or change a position in her as he drew her. But he never changed her smile. The first time he saw her smile… he melted. He really knew that day that she was the epitome of beauty and everything he was looking for in a woman.

She seemed so real to him. And for all he knew, she could have been a mirage – a figure of his imagination, to show that he really was a lonely man who had to image the perfect woman and translate her on paper as if he saw her in front of him. It had to be his imagination. Because everytime he saw her and sketched her, he never looked back up at her, and when he was done and did finally lift his head, she was gone. It crushes him everytime he finishes a drawing of her and come to terms that she was gone and that he should just leave.

But he proved himself wrong one day when he saw her, drew her and looked up to find her still there in the same position as he started sketching her in. She had to be real and not a mirage.

But on both occasions, when she sticks around or when she disappears, Edward always has the perfect drawings of her. Never have there been any faults or imperfections whenever she appeared on paper. She was perfect.

But it always happened to be that she never saw him at work. She always seemed to not be looking his way as she was drawn; always looking in a different direction. Edward perfected her profile, but would love to have the perfect straight in portrait of her. If only she would just look at him. He would be the happiest guy in the world if she somehow noticed him.

* * *

 

As the weeks flew, it now being in early July, Edward had a revelation that his actions may come off as stalkerish, obsessive. He had only drawn her these past few weeks, actually giving up finding a different inspiration because he chose to come to the park around the same time his mystery woman came. He only wanted to see her and only wanted to draw her, the trees and other people be damned.

And as he realized his sketch book, and a new one as well, had been filled of just drawings of her, he also saw that he was somehow including himself in these pictures. As if she and him were in the same scene. Edward flipped through the book and saw one of her and him overlooking the water on the bridge, of them walking past with his arm around her shoulder, her smiling as they held hands while facing eachother. Even one of them in an almost kiss!

This was what was bothering Edward when it came to being obsessive and coming off as a stalker. He may not literally be a stalker, following her around like a lost puppy, but he feels disgusted in himself for just wanting to draw her. Dirty. But he can't stop! He can't be a stalker because she just happens to come around at the same time everyday and he just draws her.

It does and it doesn't feel wrong to draw one person over and over again. It could just be a sign. A sign that something good was coming his way, and it could be in the likes of his muse. So he decides to not berate himself for wanting to draw this perfect woman over and over.

Bella still does not know she's the muse of this man, that she's filled pages and pages of his sketchbook. She in fact doesn't even know he's there. She never looked in his direction ever. She just likes to take these daily walks in the park at the time it's the most warm to get some fresh air. She hates being cooped up in her small apartment with nothing to do, which is why she takes these walks.

But one day she finally does observe her surroundings. And her eyes land on a gorgeous man who's hunched over a sketch book. He doesn't look up, so he doesn't see her looking intently at him. Bella sees that his hand is holding a pencil or a piece of charcoal, or something, and it's running quickly across the page.

_He seems really into this drawing,_ she thinks to herself.

Now that she's intrigued, Bella has to walk over to him and see what he's doing.

"Hello," she says once she's reached him.

Edward is so focused on his drawing of his muse that he doesn't see her come closer. When he hears a sweet voice that sounds like bells say 'hello', he practically jumps a few feet in the air from the bench he's sitting on. He was shocked that he was interrupted, and instinctively he snaps his sketch book shut. He doesn't want anyone seeing his unfinished drawing just yet, or any of his finished ones in case they think he's weird to draw the same girl over and over.

And then he realizes it was a good idea to close the book because it's his muse, his mystery girl, the beautiful woman he pictures with him all the time, actually standing in front of him. And she said 'hello' to him.

"Uh… hi," he mumbles. His eyes dart from her to his book to the people around him before settling on her eyes. He sees that they're a chocolate brown, and they're so beautiful to him.

Bella lets out a light laugh and smiles at this man's nervousness. "I was just standing there minding my own business when I saw you drawing."

"Oh… yeah, I was." Edward looks back down again, embarrassed that he'd now been caught. All this time he's wanted her to notice him, and now that she has, all he wants to do is run.

She sits down next to him, and Edward actually doesn't see the need to scoot over some. He likes her sitting close to him. Bella then points to the closed book in his lap and asks, "Can I see?"

Edward is shocked. No one, except his parents, had ever wanted to see his drawings. Even his past girlfriends just couldn't understand his hobby and felt no need to ask to see his creations. At first Edward doesn't want her seeing his sketches, especially the ones of her and the ones of her and him, but he feels slightly comfortable with her, a stranger who just happens to be the subject in a majority of his sketch book, so he hands over the book.

Bella smiles when the book is gently passed to her. She lays it in her lap and opens it, staring at each sketch for some time before turning the page to see the next, focusing on the beauty on the paper. She becomes engrossed in how perfect they are, how there's no errors, no smudges. Just perfect. Bella knows that this man has a gift.

"Wow! You're really good!" she exclaims.

"Thank you," he replies, blushing a little bit. Edward's never heard a compliment from anyone about his sketches except his parents, and from the teachers in his art classes in high school and college about his other art work. He feels relieved to know this woman appreciates his work.

"Do they pose or something, because they're perfect – the shading, the stance…"

"Um… no. At least not all of them."

"What do you mean? You got a photographic memory or something?"

"Yeah."

"So," Bella starts, pointing to the sketch of a man and woman taking a jog, "like this one… they just ran past you and then you sketched out a perfect copy? Without them stopping?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You're really good," she says flipping to another page, "umm…"

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

"I'm Bella Swan," Bella smiles, making Edward smile as well.

She continues to look through the book as they talk, her asking him questions about art, like when did he start drawing, does he do other stuff, and even brings up if he goes to art school or if drawing was his job. Edward replies that art was his hobby, that he wanted to be a famous artist like all the ones from history, but wasn't confident enough to put himself out there at the moment. So he settled for being an art teacher.

He goes on to tell her that loved his job because then he could inspire the young students to pursue a career in or at least a liking to art, but he can't seem to get through to them, which hurts. It makes him believe he's failed. Bella reassures him he hasn't, just that those students don't see art like he does, and that's their fault for being blind.

He also answers her other questions that he's been into art since he was a kid, wanting to draw rather than play sports. Edward also mentions that sketching is his forte, but he dabbles in some painting, though he's not really that good. He wants to go to art school, but is just building up his portfolio to get a scholarship to go since it's quite expensive.

Both Edward and Bella also discuss their favorite pieces and favorite artists. Bella really only knows the famous ones she learned about in an art history class she had to take in college, but Edward mentions a bunch more that she's never heard of. They also go on to say that they want to go to New York and visit all the art museums there, especially The Metropolitan Museum of Art and MoMA (The Museum of Modern Art).

They've been so caught up in talking about art, that when she finally turned away from him to focus on more of his sketches, that Edward realized that Bella had reached the last thirty pages of his sketch book. And these pages had been filled with her. She finally saw her in his book. She lets out a small gasp, not knowing what to think at the moment, and because this scared him, him fearing that that gasp meant that she saw him as a gross guy who spied on women, one in particular and constantly sketched her. Edward ripped the book from her hands, closing it and closing his eyes in embarrassment. He knew he shouldn't have let her look. He internally kicks his ass over and over for letting her view his artwork and seeing his private sketches of her beauty.

"I gotta go," he says, standing up and starting to walk away as quick as he can.

Edward promises himself to never go back to the park on a weekday at 2PM as long as he lives because he couldn't bear to see Bella and feel rejected and humiliated, or be accused of stalking. At least she didn't get to the sketches of him and her that he sketched out without even having to see her in any element. The ones based on his memory of her face and beauty.

He's only across the bridge when he hears Bella calling out his name. She's running after him, her feet pounding against the asphalt. "Edward! Edward, wait!" She finally reaches him and stops him by pulling on his arm. "Please wait, Edward, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Edward questions her when she turns him to face her. "I'm the one who drew you… lots of pictures of you. You probably think I'm some kind of obsessive stalker or something."

"Why would I think that?"

He then, without really thinking, opens his sketch book to face her and flips through the numerous sketches of her, how he hasn't drawn anyone else for the last couple of weeks. "Think I'm not an obsessive stalker now?"

"That depends… do you stalk me? Follow me around?"

"No…"

"Then you're not. I mean, you've taken a liking to me, Edward. There are only a bunch of me and no one else, but that doesn't come off as stalkerish, not even obsessive. I guess I'm your muse?" He blushes and nods. She continues. "I think it's sweet actually. I never thought I'd ever be noticed like that by anyone. I always thought I was invisible or something."

"You're not because I see you, Bella," Edward murmurs to her.

"Can I see them? Like more closely. You kinda just flipped through them so quickly," Bella asks softly.

"OK," he mumbles.

She takes his hand and leads him to the closest park bench and they sit down. He hands her his sketch book and she flips past all the other sketches until she reaches the first one of her, one where she was in a light summer dress and looking over the water.

"You capture people so well, Edward. I never thought I could be so beautiful when I've always been just plain."

"Thank you," he whispers.

She looks through the rest and comments on them, including the ones where she just happened to walk past and he captured her so perfectly. Or the ones where she was there for maybe five minutes, enough time to really only sketch the outline parts of a face, but he got a whole image of her in those five minutes and translated them onto paper.

Then she passes a few of her with him. Her mouth drops open and she stares at them. Edward's included himself into a picture that was once just her – her on the bridge looking over the water, with him behind her looking too; them walking together, smiling and laughing – something they'd never done, but he just imagined her and drew them together.

She feels her eyes watering up, but Edward doesn't see because of her hair in the way, but he's worrying that now she'll think he's obsessed with her if he's in a drawing with her. A somewhat more intimate feeling kind of drawing.

"Edward…" she starts, her voice trembling some.

"I know. I'll go now. And I'll never bother you again, Bella." He moves to get up again, but Bella pulls on his wrist to stop him.

"These are very beautiful, Edward. I don't know how you do it, but they're wonderful."

"How do you really feel of seeing a picture of me and you together when we haven't spent any time together until today? That I just imagined you and I together and drew a sketch of us."

"I won't lie and say I'm not a little… creeped out, because I mean… we've never spent a day in our lives together to even do this, that this was all your imagination. But it's overruled when I see the beauty in it, that you just conjured up an image of you and I together and drew it as if it was nothing, or if you copied a imaginary photograph of us laughing and holding hands. Edward… you have real talent – and that's coming from a stranger, a woman you've seen and drawn before even speaking a word to her, a woman who was a little shocked to see drawings of her with you – but you have a gift that should not be wasted."

Edward is shocked to hear these words come out of her mouth. Bella is shocked to hear them come out of her mouth as well. Society would think Edward drawing many pictures of her, some with him, would be wrong, but she can't find that they're wrong. What about all the nude paintings done by artists long ago? Some would think it's disgusting because nudity really was something supposed to be kept private between a man and his wife, not to be seem by millions of people. But they're beautiful. There's something in them that just makes it beautiful, even if it was of a naked man or woman. They're not wrong to be displayed and seen, so why should Edward believe his drawings of her be wrong?

"So…"

"Edward, I don't care if you keep drawing me. But I'd like to make these drawings you've done of us actually be real, like we actually spent a fun day together, and you thinking of our  _real time_  together to sketch something beautiful. Then it'll no longer be creepy or stalkerish."

"You… you want me to keep drawing you? You want to spend time with me?"

"Yes, Edward. I do. I want to actually know you're drawing me from that park bench on the bridge or me running through the grass or taking in my surroundings and feeling the warm breeze and sun on my face. I wanna see you do it. And I want us to hang out together. I'd really like a friend. I want us to be friends, Edward."

"I'd like that a lot, Bella."

She takes his hand and they just sit quietly in the park.

* * *

 

More days and weeks pass. And everyday Bella and Edward continue their routine of meeting up at the park. Bella meant what she said when she wanted Edward to draw her with her knowledge, so he did. She would pose or do whatever she wanted to as Edward drew her. And everytime he did so, she's more and more impressed in his talent.

Edward also kept his vow to draw something of just them two hanging out later in the night after they've had their fun together.

In secret he kept drawing him and Bella doing something they've never done, and probably never will do, like an up close sketch of them making love or kissing. He keeps those drawings in a separate sketch book, hidden away in his apartment where he knows Bella won't find it. He'll never show it to Bella. He still feared rejection from her, so it was best to hide it. They were his private sketches and he doesn't want them getting out.

When he drew the picture of them in the aftermath of them making love, he knew he'd fallen in love with Bella. They had gotten to know eachother quite well these past few weeks, and he feels like he's known her forever. And he's never felt like that ever with a woman before. He dreamt of it, but never felt it personally. Now he knows that Bella wasn't just his muse, but his soul mate.

Now it's fall… October. Summer is over. They've been seeing eachother almost everyday during the summer, but now they have to get back to the real world of working. Another thing they shared in common was the fact they were both teachers, but were both disappointed that they worked in totally different schools. But they keep up with meeting up somewhere after work and on weekends where they can just be together, where she can still be his muse and he can draw her and secretly feel for her.

Bella and Edward still talk of him wanting to go to art school. Bella supports him all the way, but he still can't afford it, and he also needs to show that he can attempt other artwork besides sketching. He can paint some, but it's a weakness compared to sketching.

One rainy day in October, exactly three months after they'd officially met, Bella wants to see Edward, but because it's raining, they can't exactly have their day of art outside. Edward suggests that Bella come over to his apartment, and he can sketch her in a total different environment. She's up for it and makes her way to his place.

When he opens the door after she knocks, he still cannot believe she can't see herself as a beautiful woman, or see that people don't think she's invisible. Because in Edward's eyes, she's the most beautiful woman on Earth. Even if she was in the most simple of clothes, she's still beautiful.

Today she's wearing a large flannel shirt over a tank top and is wearing jeans with sneakers. Her hair is braided into a long side braid with a slouchy looking beret on her head.

After a few minutes of talking, Bella asks Edward to draw her.

"Where?" he asks. "You pick."

"Hmm…" she says, her finger tapping against her lips and her hand on her hip as she looks around the apartment. "The window." There was a bench as a windowsill and she wanted to be drawn sitting there, with her head leaning against the glass as the small amount of the late morning light hit against her face and reflected in the window. It wasn't sunny, but there's always that small amount of light.

He does so and he can't help that his feelings for Bella are even stronger. He wants her… he loves her. But he doesn't know if she feels the same, that she only sees him as a friend.

After some time, Edward's halfway through his sketch. The picture is of Bella looking out the window, her knees bent against her chin and her arms around her legs. She looks to be thinking deeply, and it's perfect. Bella knows she's allowed to move about as she needs to. He does have that photographic memory, so she doesn't need to sit still or stay in one position for too long, and can get up if she needs to. He doesn't stop her – he just keeps on drawing.

Bella finally gets up and walks over to him to see the picture for herself. "It's really nice, Edward."

"Thank you, Bella. You're what makes it nice."

"I doubt that. You just know what works and what doesn't."

He stops what he's doing and grabs her wrist when she turns to walk away. "You don't see yourself clearly, Bella. I may draw very beautiful pictures of many people, but you are my muse – you've made my sketches better. You have a beauty that radiates your entire being, Bella – inside and out. And I see that and it translates onto paper. But you're even more beautiful to my eye than just what I put down in a sketch."

Bella stares at him, taking in what he just said. She sees him looking at her in a way she's seen him do before, but only just realized what it meant. As the months had passed, she had gotten to know Edward, to like him a lot and looks forward to every afternoon she can see him and see him draw her. But now she knows she's fallen in love with him, fallen in love with his spirit and his talent. He's so real, more real than any man she'd believed was real, believed was perfect, but turned out not to be. She sees a gleam in Edward's eyes that shows her he's happy when he's with her. And that he too loves her. He just has to love her like she loves him.

Then she stands in front of him and straddles his lap.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Edward asks, his voice a slight high pitch.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Edward?" Then Bella moves in closer and kisses him. At first it was just a light pressing of her lips against his. And when she pulled back and opened her eyes, she saw the hunger she wanted him to feel – his eyes darkened by lust.

Edward drops his sketch book and grabs onto her waist, her hands against his chest, as he pulls her into him and kisses her passionately. Their tongues tangle together as she runs her fingers through his hair. They grind their hips together in unison, their want and desire for eachother rising to the extreme. As they kissed, she would moan and he would grunt. It felt good to be doing this.

Finally Bella needed to breathe, so she pulls back, seeing how his eyes were still dark with lust but were glittering with love. She had to tell him she wanted him. She had to tell him she loved him.

"Edward… I love you."

He let out a small gasp and then smiled when it got through to him. "I love you, too, Bella."

They kissed again and she pulled back, letting his lips trail down her jaw and onto her neck, his hands roaming everywhere. "Make love to me, Edward. Please."

Edward then grabbed onto her ass and stood up. Bella's legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed his face and neck, him making their way into his bedroom. When they locked themselves in his room, they full blown attacked eachother.

Edward pushed Bella against the closed door and mashed his lips to hers and ground his hard cock against her. She clung to him and thrust her hips against his to gain friction. She was still in his arms, her legs still wrapped around his waist, and their lips still attached to eachother, as Edward stumbled backwards in the direction of his bed, which was still messy, completely unmade, with tangled sheets. He fell down backwards when the back of his knees hit the edge, Bella now straddling his hips.

They moved against eachother to continue the sensations running throughout their bodies. "Clothes…  _umph_ … off. Now," Bella ordered.

"Yes," Edward answered, getting to work immediately. He ripped off her beret and pulled off her flannel shirt by the sleeves, leaving her in the white cami she's wearing. She at the same time was trying to undo the button and zipper of her jeans. Edward lifted Bella up some so he could push his body back some on the bed and then flipped her over so that he was hovering over her. He got her jeans off while she started undressing him, yanking the white button down shirt he's wearing apart so that the buttons went flying across the room.

They couldn't stop touching eachother as they continued to undress eachother, moaning and just moving their bodies together to keep feeling what they're feeling. Three months passed and it their desires were catching up with them.

Finally when they were down to their underwear – Edward in boxers and Bella in her white cami with no bra underneath and cute polka dotted boyshorts – they lovingly kissed as they then slowly finished pulling these garments off from eachother, revealing their naked selves and cherishing it.

Finally when naked, Edward gripped onto her hips, her legs pulled up so she could accommodate Edward in between her legs, and pushed himself in. It had been awhile for Bella and she cried out as he continued pushing in. He was bigger than the other guys, the very few guys, she'd been with and it was taking some getting used to.

"You OK, baby?" he asked worriedly, afraid he was hurting her.

She loved how he called her 'baby'. "Mmhmm. I'm fine. You can continue."

He thrust in more so he was fully seated in her, his hips flush against hers. With a kiss he pulled back and thrust in, slow at first and when she became wetter from the feeling of him being inside her, it went a bit faster – for her desire for him grew tenfold.

Edward's hands held Bella's hips, and then grabbed her thighs so she could wrap them around his waist, her ass lifting up as he pushed in deeper, hitting a spot that was making her cry out for him louder. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in closer to her so that his head laid in the crook of her neck, his lips pressing kisses and sucking there. Her lips kissed his neck and shoulder as she cried out for him to go faster… harder.

Unable to hold back anymore, and needing her to come first, Edward moved his hand in between Bella's legs, seeing him moving inside her, making him push in deeper and faster. He rubbed against her sensitive clit, her exploding around him and screaming out his name. He followed quickly behind, their thrusts meeting together quicker to ride out their orgasms.

As they calmed their breathing, this was exactly what Edward pictured when he sketched them making love – the aftermath of just looking longingly & lovingly in eachother's eyes – that was what he drew.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Edward."

"I have to show you something. I hope you don't get mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

Edward knew that is was alright to show her those secret drawings. He got up and retrieved the secret notebook, filled with the few imaginary instances of them together. Lots of them just kissing eachother or holding hands or looking lovingly into eachother's eyes. He drew their longing and loving look after making love on the last page, separated by many empty sheets in the book from the rest of the sketches because he wanted that separated. He showed her that last drawing, now not afraid for her to see.

"What we just did," he started, "us looking into eachother's eyes after being with eachother, was exactly what I pictured when I drew this."

Bella gasped and tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. She was mesmerized by the drawing of how utterly flawless & immaculate the sketch was. It was them in the aftermath of them making love, of what they just did. It was like he saw this in his head and hoped one day it'd come true, and it did.

"It's so beautiful," she whimpered out.

"You're not mad?"

"How could I be mad, Edward? It's amazing!"

"I thought you would think that I went back into my old habit of secretly drawing pictures of us that would never come true. And that you'd think less of me."

"Never, Edward. Never. I don't care that it was something you drew of us that you believed never would have happened. But it did. And that's what matters. I fell in love with you, Edward. And you can express your talent in anyway you see fit. And this is your best yet – it shows love behind it, from our eyes; it shows passion because it was of the aftermath of making love. It shows something real that we both shared together, even of it was a little late in the making. I love you… and that's what matters."

"I love you, too, Bella."

She gently placed the book onto his side table and opened up her arms so Edward could nestle in, him kissing her passionately before entering her again, and them making love again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review with your thoughts. :) xoxo


End file.
